Superdog and Supercat's Powerless Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: After taking care of their need for food Superdog and Supercat's powers disappear.


Note: Krypto the Superdog was created by Curt Swan and Otto Binder and is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.

Krypto and Streaky were watching TV, but they were feeling hungry. Streaky said, "I desperately need food."

Krypto replied, "Me too."

Streaky had an overdramatic look on his face while saying, "My energy is shrinking. It's going to be smaller than my common sense soon."

Krypto replied, "Don't worry. I'll find the pet food that's left." Krypto ran to the kitchen and looked for the pet food. There was barely anything left. Krypto said, "There's a moderate amount of crumbs left, but I doubt that'll work as a meal."

Streaky replied, "I must have food!"

Krypto said, "I'm sure we can get food."

Streaky replied, "Yeah right. The humans are the ones that have the money, not us. We're going to starve like crazy."

A delivery man knocked on the door. Krypto said, "Kevin and his family aren't here. I would answer it, but the delivery man might get weirded out if he saw a dog answering the door." The delivery man put a package on the doormat and left.

Streaky said, "We should check out what the delivery man delivered."

Krypto asked, "Why?"

Streaky said, "He might of delivered pet food."

Krypto opened the door and put the package inside of the house. He said, "The label claims that the package is for us."

Streaky replied, "I don't live here, but I'm flattered anyways." Krypto and Streaky opened the box. There were several bags of dog food in the box.

Krypto looked at the label and said, "This seems to be a new kind of pet food."

Streaky replied, "We need to try it." Krypto and Streaky ate the pet food.

Krypto said, "It tastes rather good."

Streaky replied, "It's fantastic."

Krypto felt a little weak and said, "I don't know why, but I'm feeling pretty low on energy again."

Streaky replied, "I feel like that too, but it's probably because we went too long without pet food."

The next day Krypto and Streaky saw a crook steal a guy's wallet. Krypto said, "Lets stop that crook."

Streaky replied, "Okay dude." Krypto got on his Superdog costume and Streaky got on his Supercat costume. They tried to fly after the criminal, but they weren't able to fly this time. They tried to fly several times, but it didn't work.

Superdog said, "I'm afraid that we don't any superpowers anymore."

Supercat asked, "How did we lose our superpowers?"

Superdog said, "We need to find that out."

The next day Lex Luthor was being interviewed. He said, "I know that a lot of people have concerns about me getting rid of the animal shelter. Well I assure you that I'm going to replace it with a place that'll bring happiness to both humans and pets. It's going to be the nicest place in the city." The crowd clapped.

After the interview was over Krypto and Streaky spied on Lex. Lex said, "I'm lucky that the citizens of this city are so gullible. I'm going to replace the animal shelter with a place that'll bring happiness to myself." He did an evil laugh.

One of Lex's henchman walked up to Lex and said, "Your building proposal got rejected. We don't have legal permission to shut down the animal shelter."

Lex replied, "I do a majority of my actions without legal permission. Break down the animal shelter right now."

The henchman said, "But the animals are still in there."

Lex replied, "I got rid of Superdog and Supercat's powers so there's nobody that can stop my plan." He did another evil laugh.

Streaky asked, "What's going on?"

Krypto said, "I think that Lex Luthor managed to make a chemical that can get rid of superpowers. He put the chemical in the pet food that we ate."

Streaky replied, "Mr. Luthor's quite a bothersome person. How are we going to save the animals without our superpowers?"

Krypto said, "We're going to get our superpowers back."

Streaky asked, "How could we do that? We don't know what the antidote is."

Krypto said, "I've heard that one of Lex's biggest weaknesses is his bragging."

Lex looked around and saw Krypto and Streaky. He said, "Those two pesky animals are unaware that I got rid of their superpowers. They're also too clueless to realize that they can get their superpowers back by eating regular pet food."

Krypto said, "Now we know how to get our superpowers back. We have to stop eating food that's meant for humans."

Streaky replied, "Okay." Krypto and Streaky ate some regular pet food which gave them their superpowers back. Krypto got on his Superdog costume and Streaky got on his Supercat costume.

Superdog looked around and saw a bulldozer. One of Lex's henchmen was going to use the bulldozer to break the animal shelter. Superdog said, "We need to quickly stop the bulldozer."

Supercat replied, "I think that we can save all of the animals."

Supercat electrocuted the bulldozer's control panel. The bulldozer stopped working.

The henchman said, "You're going to get into lots of trouble for that." A bunch of Lex's henchmen got ready to attack Superdog and Supercat.

Superdog said, "I'll show these henchmen that true loyalty comes from following justice, not by following a vile businessman." Superdog flew around the henchmen and punched all of them. The henchmen tried to fight back, but they didn't manage to defeat Superdog and Supercat.

Supercat said, "You did a great job Superdog."

Superdog replied, "You deserve the same amount of credit my friend."

Supercat asked, "Do you think that Lex Luthor will try to get rid of the animal shelter again?"

Superdog said, "This scheme got him into loads of trouble so I think that the animal shelter will be safe from now on."

The next day Lex was being interviewed. He said, "I've canceled all of my building demolishing plans. I prefer to talk about my less questionable actions."

One of the reporters replied, "I'm sorry, but we have a few questions about your involvement in yesterday's crime." Lex ran away.

Superdog said, "Things are never safe when he's around, but we'll always make the city as safe as we can."

Supercat replied, "Yep. Do you think we'll ever lose our superpowers again?"

Superdog said, "No. We'll avoid the pet food that Lex Luthor made."

Supercat replied, "But it tasted fantastic."

Superdog said, "But justice is the best treat of all." Supercat rolled his eyes. Superdog asked, "Was that corny?"

Supercat said, "It was super corny which is ironic for a discussion about pet food." Superdog rolled his eyes. Supercat sighed and said, "We're equally corny."

Superdog replied, "Well your corniness is super."

Supercat said, "So is yours." Superdog and Supercat hugged and flew back home.


End file.
